Two Hearts in Love
by Mongie
Summary: A series of drabbles about Marius and Cosette.
1. Faith, Moon, Broken, Sunrise

**This is a series of drabbles I signed up to write around the characters of Marius and Cosette. These are based on both the play and the book, with a bit of the movie with Claire Danes thrown in, and the rating varies as well. Mostly they're fluffy though, because it's hard to make Marius and Cosette be anything else. Most of these can be read seperately, and I'll label them if they go together**.

* * *

**Title: **Faith  
**Prompt:** Faith  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Cosette's faith is very important to her.

Faith was what built Cosette's life. It made her believe, when it seemed her and Marius would be parted forever. It carried her through when she didn't know if Marius or her Papa would return from the barricade alive. It gave her hope as she nursed Marius's grievous injuries. Most of all, it shored her up when her Papa died, and she was left only with his last letter.

Cosette opened the tiny box Marius handed her and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful rosary she had ever seen. Clutching it tightly, she threw her arms around her husband joyfully.

**Title: **One Dark Night  
**Prompt:** Moon  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **There is no moon that night when they met...

Cosette peered around, trying to see if Marius had come yet. There was no moon tonight, and it was dark. Cautiously she took a few steps forward. "Marius?" she whispered, about ready to bolt back into the house. Something touched her, and she almost screamed, but it was only Marius, barely visible beside her.

"It's me," he whispered, and Cosette turned to face him.

Because there was no moon, they had to sit quite close to see each other; Cosette was glad the dark hid her blushes when their legs touched. But she wished the moon would disappear every night.

**Title: **Wounds  
**Prompt:** Broken  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Summary: **Marius is wounded in many ways...

Marius felt broken, inside and out. Outside, he was grimy and dirty from a day of fighting, with numerous cuts from the barricade and a black eye where Feuilly had accidentally hit him with the butt of his gun. Inside he bled from the pain of never seeing Cosette again, a gaping wound worse than all the rest combined.

The bullet that slammed into his shoulder was merely the last straw to break him completely. As he fell back, mind reeling in pain, he knew that he was so broken nothing could put him together again. And he was glad.

**Title: **A New Day Dawns  
**Prompt:** Sunrise  
**Rating:**PG  
**Summary: **Marius and Cosette lose track of time

Cosette and Marius were so absorbed in each other and enjoying every hour that they had together before they were separated forever that neither of them minded the passage of time until the sky began to grow lighter. Cosette finally noticed it with horror. "It's almost sunrise!" she gasped, rising swiftly, "I must run, or they will know I'm gone!"

Marius stood up too, bringing her hands to his lips. "I will come again tomor—tonight," he said with a laugh.

She flashed a coy smile at him before turning and fleeing into the house just ahead of the sunrise.


	2. Middles, Nightmare, Death, Ends, Guilt

This is a series of drabbles I signed up to write around the characters of Marius and Cosette. These are based on both the play and the book, with a bit of the movie with Claire Danes thrown in, and the rating varies as well. Mostly they're fluffy though, because it's hard to make Marius and Cosette be anything else.

* * *

**Title: **Long Nights  
**Prompt:** Middles  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette has nightmares

There are times when Cosette wakes up in the middle of the night, shaking and crying from her dreams. These are the times when all she can see is Marius covered in blood, and all she can feel is the heat of his skin as he burns with infection. In her dreams, she can't help him, and he bleeds out while she watches.

She wakes up to Marius holding her though. His skin is warm and unstained, and she allows herself to be calmed. But his touch is the only thing that gets her through the middle of the night.

**Title: **Nightmares  
**Prompt:** Nightmares  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Marius has the same dreams

Marius always wakes up during Cosette's nightmares, and he always feels like they are his fault. He knows what her nightmares are about, because his are the same. He's covered in blood and it feels like he is on fire. Cosette is there, but he can't hold onto her—the pain is too bad and he's sinking—and then everything goes black.

He never wakes Cosette up when he has these dreams. Instead he pulls her closer, and the feeling of holding her comforts him. He didn't die, and they're married now. But only her presence holds off the nightmares.

**Title: **If This Be Death...  
**Prompt:** Death  
**Rating:**PG  
**Summary: **Marius would face anything for Cosette  
**Author's Notes:**I was inspired to write this after watching the movie version with Liam Neeson

Marius thought this was death. He was being dragged by someone, and it was agony. Whoever was carrying him stumbled, and he moaned at the jarring pain. A face came into view, but Marius couldn't focus on who it was. "You must be quiet," a voice said, "For Cosette. You must be quiet and help me. Do it for Cosette."

Cosette. That name Marius did recognize, and when he was shoved into a tunnel, he struggled to help, bloodying his hands on the dark stone. This might be death, but the man was taking him to Cosette. Marius went willingly.

**Title:**Waking Up  
**Prompt:** Ends  
**Rating:**PG  
**Summary:**Marius can't believe his eyes

Marius felt like he was pulling himself out the end of a long tunnel. With a great effort, he opened his eyes. He was in a room he didn't recognize, but resting by his side was a head he did know.

It was Cosette, asleep on a chair beside his bed. She had slumped over until her head rested by his side.

He struggled to move, to touch her to convince himself she was real. He'd thought he'd never see her again. But to his frustration he couldn't move, and before he could try again he slipped back into unconsciousness.

**Title:**Guilt  
**Characters/pairing: **Marius/Cosette  
**Prompt:** Guilt  
**Rating:**PG  
**Summary:**Cosette feels guilty

Cosette jumped at the knock on her door, and quickly picked up her book. "Come in," she called, hoping her blush didn't betray her. The door opened to reveal Papa.

"Cosette, what are you still doing up?" he asked.

She tried to smile. "I wanted to finish my book, Papa," she lied, "I'll be done in a while." Papa gave her an odd look, but nodded and left her alone. She hoped he wasn't suspicious. She felt guilty about lying, but she had to meet Marius tonight. Putting the book down, she began to brush her hair while she waited.


	3. Drink, Food, Slave, Red

**Sorry for the lag, I got caught up in some other projects. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title:** Pretending  
**Prompt:** drink  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Cosette takes refuge in her imagination.

Cosette crawled under the table. If she stayed quiet, the Thenardiers would forget about her and she'd be left alone so she could pay make-believe with her doll. Her doll was only a corncob wrapped in a rag, but then, Cosette was only a tired girl wrapped in a ragged dress. They pretended about castles, queens. Sometimes travelers would tell stories, and Cosette drank in every word so she could remember it. Dragons and princes appeared. She had a vivid imagination. But sometimes that made her sad. After all, she was no princess, and no prince would ever love her.

**Title:** A New Thought  
**Prompt:** Food  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Marius hadn't really considered one aspect of growing up before...

"Be nice to Giselle," Maman said when she caught him teasing the neighbor girl yet again. "You'll want to marry a girl one day, and no one will want to marry a little tease."

This was news to Marius. Him marry a girl? He guessed that he should have thought of it, after all adults got married. He'd just…never applied it to himself. And Maman was saying that he might want to marry…a girl he knew now. That didn't seem likely in Marius' opinion, but he trusted Maman. This was food for thought. He sat down to think it through.

**Title: **Risks  
**Prompt:** Slave  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette understands how much Valjean risked for help!

Cosette sat by the window, clutching Papa's letter. She turned to look as Marius entered the room. "I can't believe what he went through, and what he risked for me. He could have been caught," she told him, on the verge of tears.

Marius crossed the room and put his hand on her shoulder as she continued, "I saw some, when we were outside the walls. Men on their way to the galleys. _Slaves_."

Marius knelt and took her hands. "He died a free man, Cosette. A free man that loved you. Remember that."

Cosette tried to smile. "I will."

**Title: **Flags and Roses  
**Prompt:** Red  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **The flag doesn't mean to Marius what it does to his friends.

Marius looked at the flag he held. It meant so much to his friends, who were crowded around him, cheering. To them, the red symbolized the revolution, and the blood they were willing to give.

But he could only think about Cosette. When he saw the red, he saw the rose he had given her as she lifted it to smell. He remembered the pleasure on her face when he had given her the flower, and the way her smile lit up her face.

Sighing, he handed the flag to Enjolras and let himself be swept away by his friends.


	4. Days, Weeks, Months, Years, Snow

**Thank you everyone who's reviewed this. I'm glad you like these and think that they are a good representation of the characters. Thanks!**

* * *

**Title: **Worry  
**Prompt:** Days  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette worries about Marius

Cosette spent days at Marius's bedside, sponging off his face with cool cloths, tucking the blankets more firmly around him, smoothing his hair and whispering soothing nothings if he became restless. And every day her heart shredded a little more inside of her. What if her dear Papa had risked his life for nothing? What if they had found each other again, but he died before he knew it?

But the day came when his eyes fluttered open at the touch of her hand, gazing at her in confusion, the beginnings of a wild hope, and love. "Cosette?" he whispered thinly.

**Title: **The Moment  
**Prompt:** Weeks  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Marius climbs the wall for the first time.

Marius watched her for weeks before he dared follow her to her house, and weeks more before he found courage to scale the wall. When he dropped to the ground and found her sitting on the bench where his note had told her to meet him, his heart started to pound.

When she turned around, he thought he might stop breathing. He had never been this close to her before. He'd never noticed how blue her eyes were. Or how her dainty chin was slightly pointed and she had a charming widow's peak.

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle," was all he could stammer.

**Title: **Months  
**Prompt:** Months  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **The months just slip by

Marius came every night to visit her. The days turned into weeks and then Cosette stopped keeping track of how long she had known him. It was enough to see him and talk for hours every night. She didn't think about how these idyllic months must come to an end, or the impossibility of them actually being able to marry.

Reality was too harsh, and so she didn't think of it. It didn't matter that Papa would never approve, or that Marius was too involved in dangerous politics. They were young and in love, and that's all that they needed.

**Title: **Grief  
**Prompt:** Years  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Cosette still grieves, even years later.

Cosette gently laid the small bouquet of heather and greenery before the plain stone cross. Papa had liked the simple flowers best. Tears ran down her cheeks.

It had been years since he had died, and she still came here every year to cry. Finding out the real story of her past—and that he hadn't been her real father—couldn't change her love for him, and she missed him sorely. She let Marius help her stand, turning to bury her face in his shirt. He enfolded her in his arms, rocking her gently as she sobbed for her papa.

**Title:** Snowballs  
**Prompt:** Snow  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Marius and Cosette play in the snow

When the first snow fell after their marriage, Marius took Cosette to an empty park. He taught her how to make snow angels and snow people, all the things her childhood as a servant and a novice hadn't taught her how to do. It hadn't, however, quenched her playful spirit, and her snowball hitting his back was a surprise.

He spun around to find her smiling behind the fur of her collar. She laughed openly at his surprise. "There's a reason I didn't decide to become a nun," she said pertly.

Marius ducked as she launched another snowball his way.


	5. Sea, Grief, Shore, Thunder, Tears

**Title: **Across the Sea  
**Prompt:** Sea  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette thinks about finding she's going across the sea

The sea. Oh the sea. She was going across the sea! Cosette fought back tears as she looked out the window. They couldn't go across the sea—Marius was here! She wished the hours would fly by until it was night and Marius would come. It would be the last time she would see him.

A dreadful thought occurred to her. What if he did not come? Then he would never know why she left, or where she had gone. What if he thought she did not love him anymore? It was unbearable, and she wished night would come sooner.

**Title: **Despair  
**Prompt:** Grief  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Marius knows he won't come back...

_Pray for your Marius; he prays for you_. Marius folded the letter and handed it to Eponine, who took it and left without a word. Marius watched her go, and put his head in his hands.

Prayers would not help him—not even Cosette's, although Marius grieved to think of the sorrow his letter would cause her. Marius was no fool—he could see the resistance was doomed, and that he was lost. He didn't care about himself. He was lost without Cosette anyway. Images of his beloved's tearstained face as she spent hours praying haunted him, and Marius despaired.

**Title: **Doubt and Sadness  
**Prompt:** Shore  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette weeps about her Papa leaving

"Why did Papa leave without even saying goodbye?" Cosette sobbed. It had been a day since Marius had told her, and she had only begun to get over her shock.

Marius sat down beside her. "He didn't want to cause you more sorrow then he could help, but he had to leave," he said gently.

"But why?" she said, "Why couldn't he even stay to see us m-married?"

Marius took her in his arms, holding her tightly against him. "I'm still here," he whispered, "and I love you."

Cosette let him hold her, shoring up her doubts with his love.

**Title: **Thunder  
**Prompt:** Thunder  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary :**Cosette is startled.

The sky was grey. Cosette knew Marius probably wouldn't be there, but she had to check.

He was in the meeting spot though, looking overhead at the clouds. He stood up when he saw her, and she ran quickly to him. "I didn't think you'd come," she said.

"Nothing could keep me away," he said, taking her hands.

Thunder boomed overhead, and Cosette shrieked, jumping closer to Marius, who put his arms around her instinctively.

Cosette looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said breathlessly, "I was startled."

He smiled, and held her closer as the thunder boomed again.

**Title: **Tears  
**Prompt:** Tears  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Marius wakes up for the first time after the barricade

Marius's eyes fluttered open. Cosette flung herself onto his chest, tears streaming down her face. "I thought I'd lost you," she sobbed.

She felt a weak and trembling hand on her hair and looked up. Marius smiled weakly. "Cosette," was all he could say. Cosette smiled, tears still dripping off her chin.

Then she remembered her Papa was in the room, and turned with a fearful look at him. But he smiled gently and nodded before leaving the room. Cosette was incredulous—he had given them his blessing!

She turned back to Marius, still crying, but with tears of joy.


	6. The Wedding Night

**This is a series of drabbles describing their wedding night. It doesn't get graphic, but they do get naked. Hopefully it's in character. Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You're wonderful, and I'm glad there's other Marius/Cosette fans out there.**

* * *

**  
Title:** Nerves and Waiting  
**Prompt:** Hours  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Summary: **Cosette waits for Marius to come to her on their wedding night

Cosette sat on the bed impatiently. It seemed like she had been sitting here for hours, waiting for Marius to come in. Surely he would come soon.

The girls at the convent had spoken of the wedding night with fear, making it sound like an unpleasant but necessary duty, but Cosette had forgotten all of her fears. This was Marius, and they had already been through so much that she couldn't fear anything he'd do. She loved him, and nothing he did could be bad.

So she sat, in her prettiest nightgown, waiting for her husband to come to her.

**Title: **Nerves and Knocking  
**Prompt: **Not Enough  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Summary: **Marius is nervous about his reception

Marius had been waiting forever for this, but now that it was here, he was nervous. He stood outside the door to Cosette's room and wiped his hands on his robe anxiously. He really wanted to go right in and be able to hold his wife for the first time without fear of being discovered.

But what if she wasn't ready? What if he hadn't allowed enough time for her to prepare herself? He didn't want to frighten her. After minutes of agony, he decided he could wait no longer, and raised his hand to knock softly on her door.

**Title: **Hesitation  
**Prompt:** Trust  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **The lovers meet

Cosette's looked up at the knock on her door. "Enter," she called, her mouth dry. He had come!

Marius entered. She moved to get up, but hesitated, suddenly shy. But he held back too, and she slipped off the bed and approached him, hands outstretched. The expression on his face wouldn't let her be shy. He was looking at her with such love and happiness that it banished anything else. Marius loved her, and Cosette trusted him.

He put his arms around her, and Cosette leaned up to kiss him, glad that he was there and they could be together.

**Title :**To Bed  
**Prompt:** Touch  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **More Kissing...and a bed

Marius kissed his wife fervently. He couldn't stop his hands from roaming the warm planes of her back, and, far from being shy, Cosette clutched the front of his nightshirt and pressed closer, returning his kiss passionately. All the weeks of furtive meetings and fear of discovery had banished any hesitation between them.

He broke off briefly to scoop her up and deposit her on the bed. There was a small pause on both their parts, and then she drew him down after her. Marius only broke off again to blow out the candle on the table beside the bed.

**Title: **More  
**Prompt:** Dark  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **Cosette wants more

Marius was only a dark shape above her, but Cosette could feel him—warm where his feet touched hers and silky where she touched his nightshirt. She tugged it up until he got the hint and discarded it. She had changed his bandages when he was injured, and his chest had fascinated her in a way she knew was wicked. But now she ran her hands over his skin joyfully.

She could also feel her nightgown bunched around her waist and digging into her back. She broke off kissing him to take care of it, drawing it over her head.

**Title: **Surprising Difference  
**Prompt:** Lovers  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **They've waited too long for this...really

Marius had hastily discarded his nightshirt, but he was shocked when Cosette drew her nightgown off also. He didn't know much, but he didn't think this was the normal behavior between husbands and wives—to be naked and eagerly running their hands over each other—but he couldn't stop, and neither did she. He couldn't see her in the darkness, but he could feel her, both her soft skin under his roaming hands and her hands on his chest. She hadn't hesitated after removing her nightgown, and so he didn't either. They had waited too long to hold back now.

**Title: **Love  
**Prompt:** Love  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **They'll always be together

Cosette lay awake, Marius' arm a comforting weight around her waist. He had fallen asleep, pulling her against him with a kiss before his breathing had settled into an even pattern. A deep and contented feeling filled her as she snuggled back to rest her head against him.

This wasn't normal, she knew. What they had shared was more than just their marital duty. She didn't question why they were different—they just were. They had love, and it gave her utmost hope for the future. Even if it was as difficult as the past, they would face it together.


	7. Respect, Joy, Family

**Title: **Tension  
**Prompt:** Respect  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Marius wont' give Cosette up

With a last kiss on his forehead, Cosette went out, leaving Marius alone with her Papa for the first time since the barricades. He could feel himself becoming tense—what did one say to the man who had not only saved your life, but who's daughter you had been secretly meeting? He knew that Cosette had felt that her father wouldn't approve of them, but he wouldn't give her up now. He had the greatest respect for Valjean, but he wouldn't do that.

He nervously licked his lips and said, "Sir, I would like your permission to marry your daughter."

**Title: **Permission  
**Prompt:** Joy  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Marius waits for his answer  
**Author's Notes: **Continuation of Tension

Valjean didn't blink, didn't say anything. Marius spoke again. "I tried to give her up…at the barricades, but I won't anymore. I'll go to England with you if necessary, but I can't live without her."

After a long moment Valjean slowly nodded his head. "I think it's best if I leave her in your care now," he said.

He was giving his permission. That was all Marius heard. He was instantly overcome with so much joy that he missed what Valjean said next. He didn't hear that Valjean was leaving soon—he could only comprehend that Cosette would be his!

**Title: **Understanding  
**Prompt:** Family  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Marius understands the implications of Valjean's agreement  
**Author's Notes: **Continuation of Tension and Permission

Marius' joy slowly faded as he understood what Valjean was saying. Once Valjean left, Cosette would have no one but Marius. Marius knew that he would give his life to make Cosette happy, that everything he did would be for her, but would he be enough? Valjean was Cosette's only family, and Marius knew how important he was to her.

But Valjean was doing this to protect Cosette, and Marius couldn't blame him. The situation was truly perilous if anyone found out who Valjean was. So he would let Valjean go and pray he could be strong enough for Cosette.


	8. Sorrow, Purple, Friends, Black, Too Much

**Title:** Ghosts  
**Prompt:** Sorrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Marius loves Cosette, but he also hides sorrow

Cosette's small hand rested on his cheek as she silenced his attempt to explain why he had gone to the barricade to fight. "You're here, that's all I need to know," she told him gently, love and relief shining from her eyes.

Marius closed his eyes against the sorrow her words caused, echoes from another woman who had died in his arms. He quietly locked Eponine's ghost back into the safe place she held in his heart and opened his eyes to look at the girl he had tried to die for. "I love you Cosette," he told her sincerely.

**Title: **UnWelcome Guests  
**Prompt:** Purple  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Marius see the two people he never wanted to see again.

Marius turned to see two hideously made-up figures bearing down on him. He tried to remember who had just been announced. The Baron and the Baroness de Thenard…

It was them alright, and if anyone here thought they were nobility he'd eat his cravat. He cringed as Madame Thenardier's monstrous purple skirt knocked over a plant. Well, he wouldn't let them ruin Cosette's life anymore, especially not her wedding day. They'd already caused her enough harm, and he'd kill them before they hurt her again. Handing Cosette over to one of his friends, he went to intercept the troublesome pair.

**Title: **A Difficult Choice  
**Prompt:** Friends  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Eponine doesn't want to help Marius find Cosette

"Please Eponine, I need to fine her."

I turn as Marius catches my elbow, his eyes pleading. I hesitate, cursing myself. I don't want to help him find her, this innocent, frail-looking girl, but I can't resist him when he looks like that. He's not the handsomest man around, but he is untarnished by life, unlike the rest of us. Why would he ask me this?

Because I'm his friend. He doesn't see me in any other way. And I can't stop being even that much to him; I won't lose him completely by refusing to help.

"I'll find her."

**Title: **Black  
**Prompt:** Black  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Cosette is upset with her clothes

Cosette looked down at her plain black dress with displeasure. All her dresses were the same—ugly and black, with even uglier lace collars. They hadn't mattered when her whole world had been herself and her Papa, but now there was Marius. Her beloved Marius. How could he think she was pretty when her clothes were ugly?

It was all the black that bothered her most, she decided. It had been required in the convent, and it had been fine when she was alone, but she couldn't bear it now. How could she wear black when she was in love?

**Title: **Doubts  
**Prompt:** Too Much  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Marius doesn't know what to do

Marius climbed up the wall as silently as he could. He wasn't entirely certain he had the right house. Reaching the top, he peered over. There was no one in sight, and no lights on in the house. He raised himself up a bit to see better, and a bench with a girl sitting on it came into view. He froze, but she hadn't noticed him.

It was the girl from that morning, and he didn't know what to do. More than anything he wanted to go down and talk to her, but would that be too much, too forward?


	9. White, Quest, Blue, Strangers

**Title: **Nerves  
**Prompt:** Quest  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Marius doesn't know what to do next

Marius ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Surely no knight on a quest had had as much trouble as he. He had found where the girl lived, but now he didn't know what to do. Should he climb the wall? Should he bring her a gift? But what?

Losing his nerve, he turned away. He was foolish to have even come this far. But then a door opened, and he heard light footsteps on the other side of the wall. It was her! Quicker than thought, he was back at the wall, studying how best to scale it.

**Title: **Bride  
**Prompt:** White  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Cosette readies for her wedding

Cosette lowered the veil over her head, pinning it to her hair and looking in the mirror to check the effect. It reflected a bride back at her, and she struggled not to cry. She wouldn't be sad today, even though Papa wasn't here to share it with her. Her tears turned her reflection into a hazy white blob, and she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

Marius was waiting downstairs to take her to the church. The thought of her beloved was enough to allow her to regain composure and finish dressing. She wanted to be beautiful for him.

**Title: **Protection  
**Prompt:** Blue  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **One look into her eyes, and Marius is lost.

Marius put himself protectively in front of the girl, fending off the men that were reaching for her. He didn't know who she was, or what interest Thenardier's gang had in her and her father, but he wasn't going to let her come to any harm. The shock of meeting her blue eyes still ran through him, and he knew he would do anything to protect her.

But when he turned around again to reassure her, she and her father were gone. He looked around frantically, running around. He needed to find her, because he knew he was in love.

**Title:** The Other Girl  
**Prompt:** Strangers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Cosette and Eponine share a connection.

Cosette looked at the strange girl through bars of the gate. She was ragged and dirty and gazing at Marius with large eyes. It was clear to Cosette that this Eponine may have brought Marius here, but only because she liked him too much to say no.

"Let's not be seen!" Marius said, already climbing over the wall. Cosette and Eponine shared a glance, two strangers connected by Marius, and then Eponine darted around the other gate pillar and out of sight. Cosette drew in a deep breath and prepared the answer she knew she had to give her father.


	10. A Bitter Struggle

**Title: **A Battle  
**Prompt:** Enemies  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Marius is losing this fight

There were enemies in the dark that Marius was trapped in, enemies that burned and bruised and hurt. He cried out, trying to fight them off and escape, but there was nothing there he could fight. No matter how he thrashed and fought, they still pressed in around him.

He cried out again as a flash of pain went down his temple. Why was his whole body on fire? Why couldn't he either escape or just die? He panted, trying to push forward out of the dark again, but the pain drove him to his knees. When would this end?

**Title: **Fear  
**Prompt:** Fire  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette is scared for Marius's life

Cosette's breath caught in her throat as Marius began to moan and thrash on the bed. It was the first sign of movement he'd shown since he'd been brought here three days ago. "Papa!" she called, putting her hand on Marius' forehead. It felt like fire, and her mouth dried in fear.

"Marius, wake up," she pleaded, trying to soothe him with her hands. "You have to get well." He stopped thrashing as badly, although he was tense, his teeth clenched in pain. Her hands felt cool against his skin, and she continued to stroke his hair and face, praying.

**Title: **Help Arrives  
**Prompt:** Teammates  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Help arrives for Marius in an unexpected form.

"Marius." A voice in the dark.

Marius looked up from where he was curled on the ground. Enjolras stood there, and all of his friends. They were in a line, alive and unhurt. He tried to call out, but his throat stopped working.

As he watched they moved into the black surrounding him, driving it back. It roiled and seethed in response, but they continued to push forward. And then Enjolras stood before him, and he held out his hand. Marius looked him in the eye for a moment, and then took the hand and stood.

"Marius." The voice called.

**Title: **Relief  
**Prompt:** Water  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette begins to have hope for Marius's condition

Marius was quieter now, and cooler, much to Cosette's relief. She carefully wrung out another cool cloth and began to sponge off his face and neck again. Her cry had brought Papa running, but he'd said the only thing they could do was try to keep him cool and pray. For a while he'd gotten worse, and Cosette had grieved. But her cool-water clothes had at last made a difference, and he'd gotten less feverish.

"Marius," she sighed, smoothing his hair, "Please wake up." Under her touch he sighed, and at last his breathing slipped into a steady, calm pattern.

**Title: **Awake  
**Prompt:** Sight  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Marius finally wakes up

"Marius." Marius knew that voice, knew it in his soul. Cosette.

Turning, he plunged through the dark. It wasn't so restricting now, and it was growing lighter. Finally, he slammed into a barrier, slammed and broke through it.

His eyes fluttered open. "Cosette?" he murmured. She looked like she'd been crying. He wanted to hold her, but he felt so weak.

"Marius?" she gasped, her eyes flying open wide, "You're alive!" She burst into tears and buried her head on his chest.

Marius smiled weakly at the top of her head. "Yes, I think I am. You called me back."


	11. Children, Parents, Birth, Breakfast

**I hope everyone is enjoying these! Classes start for me on monday, so updates may become more sporadic. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed:D**

* * *

**Title: **A Mother's Love  
**Prompt:** Parents  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette thinks about her mother.

Cosette sat in a corner chair, once again holding Papa's letter in her hand. She looked up as Marius entered. "I wish I had known my mother," she whispered, tears building.

Marius knelt down in front of her. "I'm sure she loved you very much," he said, taking a hold of her hand in her lap.

"Really?" Her lip trembled.

"Yes," he insisted. He pressed their entwined hands to her stomach. "Just as you'll love our baby." He leaned up and kissed her forehead.

Cosette smiled. "I love you," she said.

"And I love you," he returned, kissing her again.

**Title: **A New Day  
**Prompt: **Birth  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette greets a new day.

Beside her, Marius sighed and shifted closer, curling around her and tightening his arm across her lap, but he didn't wake. Cosette smiled and gently stroked his hair, her other hand resting on her distended stomach. As if on cue, the baby moved too. Pregnancy prevented her from sleeping easily now, but she found she didn't mind. She could stay like this forever, on the edge of dawn, her husband beside her and her baby under her heart. It was a peaceful time, the birth of every day reminding her of how lucky she was to have all of this.

**Title: **Breakfast in Bed  
**Prompt:** Breakfast  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Marius has to take breakfast in bed

The door to Marius's room opened, and Cosette entered, bearing a tray. "Breakfast," she announced shyly.

Marius smiled and tried to sit up. But it had only been two days since he'd regained consciousness, and he was too weak to sit up.

Cosette set down the tray and hurried over. "Here, let me help." She helped prop him up with pillows, her hands gentle.

"Thank you," he told her. She blushed prettily and fetched the tray. When, to Marius's dismay, he also proved too weak to yet feed himself, she helped him with that too, love in her every movement.

**Title: **Pillows  
**Prompt:** Children  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette still acts like a little girl...

Cosette, Marius knew, was a child in many ways. He also discovered she could make him act like a child too.

He peeked over the top of the couch and had to duck as a pillow sailed his way. He crept along the side of the couch and came upon her unaware. She was waiting for him to show his head again, pillow ready.

He caught her around the waist, tickling her ribs until she collapsed laughing into his arms. When he released her, she retaliated, attacking his sides until they both fell into a laughing heap on the floor.

**Title: **Dinner Dress  
**Prompt:** Dinner  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette thinks Marius looks particularly fine in dinner dress

The first time Marius came downstairs dressed for dinner, Cosette stared at him. She had seen him dressed up before, in those first weeks when they had met and he had dressed up every night to climb over the garden wall. But he had since been confined to a bed, recovering.

He approached and offered his arm. "Shall we go in?" he asked.

She placed her hand on his arm, and smiled in agreement. He was so handsome, a far cry from the wounded man Papa had brought home. Secretly, she wondered how long it was before they could marry.


	12. Play, Sound, Sunset, Smell, Sixth Sense

**Sorry this took so long, but hopefully I'll start up the more regular updating again. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: **Gunpowder Treason  
**Prompt:** Smell  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary :**Cosette worries for Marius

Cosette always knew when Marius came to her from meeting with his friends. He always smelt of gunpowder then. After gentle probing, he had told her about his friends, the society they made, and their goals. Whenever she smelled him like this, she worried. This revolution they talked of and planned, it was treasonous, and she daily lived with the fear that they would be found out, arrested, and executed.

But she never asked him to stop going. She knew he would not abandon his friends for her, just as he knew she would not leave her Papa for him.

**Title: **Playacting  
**Prompt:** Play  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Marius is silly

"Marry me," Marius said, taking her hand.

For one wild moment, Cosette thought he was serious, but then, at her shocked look, he slid off the bench beside her to kneel at her feet. "Marry this poor mortal, O Goddess of this Garden. I beseech thee to take pity of me, lest I die from my unrequited love," he declared dramatically, clasping her hand and clutching his heart simultaneously.

His exaggerated manner had her giggling as he continued to playfully prostrate himself before her "immortal loveliness." But underneath the fun she was having, Cosette wished that he had been serious.

**Title: **Slow Sunset  
**Prompt:** Sunset  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Marius is impatient

A glorious red-orange sunset lit up the sky to the west as Marius paced through the park. Several artists were set up, frantically trying to capture it on their canvases. But Marius neither saw nor cared about sunsets. He just wished it would set faster.

Because if the sun was down, it was time for him to see Cosette. He couldn't go while there was still light—her Papa would still be up and catch them. So Marius was left to pace the park and curse the sun's slowness as he waited until it was safe to meet his beloved.

**Title: **Healing  
**Prompt:** Sixth Sense  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette fears for Marius

Cosette looked at Marius. He was better, his wounds had healed clean. But some sixth sense told her that he wasn't well yet. He could get out of bed, but he wasn't her Marius.

She feared he was losing his mind, reliving the horrors of the barricade. She went over and knelt in front of him. "Marius," she said gently, "It's over. Don't think about it anymore. I'm here."

He stared at her blankly for a long moment. She was beginning to fear when he blinked and the life came back into his eyes. "Cosette," he said weakly. She smiled.

**Title: **A Vision  
**Prompt:** Sound  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Marius wakes up after the barricades

Hearing her voice cry his name as he painfully opened his eyes was the sweetest thing Marius had ever heard. And seeing her face, when he'd thought he was dead, was the most beautiful. "Cosette?" he whispered; he could barely speak. How had he gotten here?

"Shh, Marius," her voice said immediately, "Papa brought you here. You're safe, and you're going to recover."

That didn't tell him anything, but Marius was willing to listen to whatever Cosette said. He drifted back to sleep to the feel her hand petting his hair and the sound of her voice singing a lullaby.


	13. Taste, Temptation, Air, Hide, Star

**A quick update to make up for the long delay last time! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: **A Taste of Something New  
**Prompt:** Taste  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Cosette loves her glimpse of Paris, some bits more than others.

Cosette loved those times when her Papa would take her with him on errands. It was a chance to see the Paris beyond the convent or their house or the park they walked in after dinner. Here, there were all kinds of people and things, and sometimes Cosette's head would ache with trying to see everything that was around.

She loved it. Even when things happened, like that horrible man attacking Papa, she still wanted to see more. More areas. More ways of life. She thought of the young man that had helped her and flushed. More people her age…

**Title: **A Kiss  
**Prompt:** Temptation  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Cosette watches over Marius as he recovers

Marius looks so much better than he did when he was brought here. I'd feared then that he would die, but he rests easier now. His color, though pale, is improved, and his breath no longer rasps in his chest. He woke up yesterday, although he has mostly slept since then.

The healing cuts, the bruises, they just serve to make him more handsome to me, because they mean he's alive. I want to hold his hand—to touch him, but fear it might wake him. However, I can't resist all temptation and gently press a kiss to his forehead.

**Title:** Starlight  
**Prompt:** Star  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** A romantic nighttime mishap.

Marius smiled as Cosette entered the garden, and he whistled to get her attention. These meetings were Maruis's life now, and he moved eagerly to meet her.

But the moon was hidden, and the starlight was feeble and they both misjudged the distance and collided with each other. Fortunately, Marius was able to stop before he knocked her over, and his arms shot out to steady her. She ended with both hands pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. They were both still for a moment before she pulled back. Marius fought the urge to hold her tighter.

**Title:** Always a Gentleman  
**Prompt:** Air  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Marius is always a gentleman

Marius's eyes caught Cosette's shiver, even in the faint moonlight. He quickly shrugged out of his coat and offered it to her. "Here, allow me," he said, stepping forward with it.

But she skipped back. "Oh no, I couldn't," she protested shyly. "I'm not that cold, and you need it."

But he ignored her protest and draped it over her shoulders. "I'll be fine. Take it," he insisted, settling it around her shoulders. He was relieved when she didn't argue again, and instead pulled the material tighter around her. He only wished he dared wrap his arms around her also.

**Title:** Saved  
**Prompt:** Hide  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Help comes from an unexpected source

I have no idea why the beggar-man recognize Papas, or why he suddenly signals for his friends. All of a sudden the street is full of rough men, pushing and grabbing. I hear my name shouted, and I shrink back as two of the men start looking at _me_. There's nowhere to run—I couldn't leave Papa.

Just as I'm about to panic, a body interposes itself between me and the men. I recognize the young man from earlier—the one who's eyes I'd met. Gratefully I hide behind him and hope I get the chance to thank him later.


	14. Shy, Fear, Life, Whisper, Fixed

**Title: **Meetings  
**Prompt:** Shy  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Marius is shy at meeting Cosette

As the girl turned to face him, Marius panicked. What must she think to see him standing there? They had only met once, after all. He didn't even know her name.

He saw her eyes widen in surprise, and he was hit by overwhelming shyness. He turned and reached for the handholds on the wall. She had to think he was a crazy person, to follow her here.

But as he hauled himself up, he heard her call, "Wait!" He looked over his shoulder and saw she had taken a step closer, hand outstretched. Gulping, he let himself back down.

**Title:** Fear  
**Prompt:** Fear  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette is afraid for her Papa and Marius

Cosette's head jerked up in surprise when the door opened and Papa stumbled in. She was on her feet in an instant, hurrying towards him. She had been so frightened when she had found him gone, with only a note telling her what to do if he didn't return. But she stopped dead when she saw what he was carrying.

It was Marius, bloody and unconscious, hanging limply over his shoulder. Cosette felt a new wave of fear. "Come, we have to get him into a bed quickly," Papa said, his voice hoarse and tired. Cosette rushed to help him.

**Title: **Hope  
**Prompt:** Life  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette finds out Marius will live

Cosette wet the cloth and carefully began to sponge the blood off of Marius's face. Under the blood and grime, he was pale. There were several small cuts around his forehead, as well as the major wounds on his torso, and many lesser ones on his arms and legs. All of the bleeding had been stopped though, and the worst of them bandaged.

Cosette smoothed his hair. She had been so scared. Scared that he would die or be permanently crippled. But the doctor had said he would live. She allowed herself to begin to believe that. Marius would live.

**Title: **Dreamings  
**Prompt:** Whisper  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette thinks about Marius

Marius Pontmercy. His name was Marius Pontmercy. It was a good name, Cosette decided. A noble name that fit his handsome face. She blushed to remember the surprise and pleasure she had felt to see him standing in the garden. But his face had been in her mind for days, and his earnest and yet shy expression had charmed her.

"Madame Marius Pontmercy," she whispered to herself. It was only a foolish dream, but she liked the sound of it. The thought of Marius made her blush again, and she giggled at her foolishness. Hopefully he would come again tonight…

**Title: **Nerves  
**Prompt:** Fixed  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Marius is nervous, and Cosette has to fix his cravat

Marius retied the cravat again, but it was still crooked. With a frustrated sigh, he tore it off and sat down, resting his head in his hands. He wasn't ready to go down for his wedding. Cosette would change her mind as soon as she saw him.

The door opened and Cosette entered. "Cosette? What are you—," he started.

"I thought you'd need help." She picked up the cravat and tied it neatly around his neck. "Now come downstairs." She extended her hand with a smile, and he took it. Smiling himself, he allowed her to lead him out.


	15. Bittersweet, Run, Earth, Spirit, Shade

**Quick update! I hope everyone is still enjoying these. They're over halfway done!**

* * *

**Title: **Bitter Parting  
**Prompt:** Bittersweet  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Valjean takes his leave of Marius

Marius stared at the man he had known as Cosette's father—the man he now knew as a convict, one Jean Valjean. He knew Cosette would be devastated at his leaving, but _he_ would be even more devastated if harm came to Cosette because of this man's past.

He didn't like it, but he bowed his head in agreement to Valjean's plan. Marius would keep the secret.

"She's yours to protect now," Valjean told him.

To Marius it was a bittersweet moment. He had Cosette, but at a high price. He would regret Valjean's leaving almost as much as Cosette.

**Title: **Meeting  
**Prompt:** Run  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette sees Marius for the first time

Cosette turned around to find the young man of that morning standing in the garden. Her first instinct was to run away—to go inside and hide because what could she possibly say? Her yearnings of a minute ago were forgotten when confronted with an actual test of boldness.

But then she saw him step back also, and turn to the wall. He was going to run away! All at once she could see he was as nervous as her, and her shyness fell away. She stepped forward to stop him before he escaped and she never saw him again.

**Title: **Wishing  
**Prompt:** Earth  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Cosette wishes she could follow Marius, but knows she can't

Cosette watched with sad eyes as Marius left for the night, climbing back up the wall the way he had came down. She hated how he could come and go, while she had to stay here day after day. She felt rooted to the earth in the garden, wishing with all her heart she could follow Marius. The flower might as well wish to follow a bird, she thought, as he reached the top. As he lowered himself off the other side, his eyes met hers one last time, and then he slipped from view, taking her heart with him.

**Title: **Fearful  
**Prompt:** Spirit  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Marius is half afraid she isn't real

Marius could see her as he lowered himself back over the wall. She was standing with a forlorn look about her, and it tortured him to leave her each night. Her wide eyes reflected the little light there was and gleamed at him. Marius could almost believe she was one of the wood spirits that populated Greek legends. He was half afraid to leave each night, scared that he would return to find her vanished, a figment of his imagination. But he had no choice, so he left his spirit every night, and prayed she'd be there when he returned.

**Title: **Stones  
**Prompt:** Shade  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette gets caught being silly by her father

Cosette stood in the wall's shade, staring up at it, imagining Marius climbing it. Walking closer, she put her hand on a stone that stuck out. Marius always started here.

Looking up, she could see the second stone that stuck out, and reached up to put her hand on that one too. It was quite a stretch, as she wasn't as tall as Marius.

"Cosette?"

Cosette dropped her hands and spun around, glad the shade hid her blush. "I wanted a closer look at that rose, Papa," she lied, pointing to one of the vines that clung to the wall.


	16. Fall, Spring, Winter, Lost, Time

**Title:** Recuperated  
**Prompt:** Time  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Marius thinks it's time to get out of bed. Cosette disagrees.

In Marius' opinion, it was far past time for him to be out of this bed. He was healed—or at least healed enough to walk—and he was getting his strength back. And he felt so restless just laying there.

However, Cosette did not think so. "Don't you _dare_ put one foot out of bed," she said, sounding more authoritative than Marius had ever heard her. "The doctor says you have to rest for at least another week."

Marius personally thought that the doctor was an idiot. So he ignored her and threw back the covers.

"Marius Louis Pontmercy!"

**Title:** Payback  
**Prompt:** Lunch  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Cosette is confined to bed after the birth of their child

Marius pushed open the door to his wife's bedroom, careful not to spill the tray he was carrying. Their housekeeper had been scandalized that Marius had wanted to bring Cosette her lunch, but he'd been firm. He knew that, although she loved spending time with their son, Cosette chafed at being restricted to bed on the doctor's orders, and he couldn't resist being the one to take her her tray. She'd certainly taken an impish delight in making him follow the doctor's order when _he'd_ been confined to bed. Cosette looked up at his entrance.

"Lunchtime," he announced. Cosette scowled.

**Title: **Poetry  
**Prompt:** Winter  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Marius writes poetry

Marius knew that he was in love with Cosette because, since he'd met her, he'd been inspired to write poetry. Bad poetry. Bad poetry filled with clichés and romantic trite.

"Winter takes over my heart when you're not there," he wrote, "A winter that only your smile can melt."

He glanced out the window—it was getting finally dark. He shoved the poem under a pile of papers—he wasn't going to show his poetry to anyone—and hurried out the door to see Cosette. He was a fool in love, but he didn't have to tell anyone else that.

**Title: **Spring Blossoms  
**Prompt:** Spring  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Maruis comes to the garden in spring

It was spring, and when Marius climbed over the garden wall that night he picked the first blossoms and put them in Cosette's hair. He told her they couldn't compete with her beauty.

Cosette had blushed as his hands placed the blossoms in her curls, but she blushed hotter at his words. No one had ever spoken to her like that before, and she was struck dumb with embarrassment. Luckily, Marius seemed to sense both her shyness and her pleasure, because he spoke no more that night, only clasped her hands in his.

Cosette pressed the blooms into her Bible.

**Title: **Falling

**Prompt:** Fall  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Marius has difficulty with climbing over the wall.

Marius climbed the wall quickly. He had made this climb several times, so his mind was on his beloved, rather than the climb. But he hadn't taken the rain into account. The decorative iron at the top was still wet, and as he lowered himself off the other side, his hands slipped off and he plummeted into the garden, landing with a dull thud.

He was laying on his back, momentarily winded, when he heard a small cry. Cosette's worried face appeared above him. "Are you hurt?" she asked frantically.

He managed a smile. "Only my pride," he said breathlessly.

**Title: **Leaving  
**Prompt:** Lost  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Marius is upset that Cosette is leaving

Marius leaned against the wall in despair. Cosette was going across the sea. She had just told him, tearfully clinging to him. He couldn't believe that tomorrow she would be gone forever.

He turned around and slammed his fist against the wall. Then he swore softly and cradled his bloodied hand to his chest, glaring at the wall as if it had offered personal insult. He sighed.

She was lost to him. Tonight had been his last meeting with her, and he would never see her again. His shoulders drooped. There was nothing left for him. Nothing but the barricades.


	17. Freedom, Summer, Rain, Lightning, Storm

**Title: **Free  
**Prompt:** Freedom  
**Rating:**G  
**Summary:**Marius and Cosette are finally free to marry

Marius pushed himself up and slowly swung his feet down to the floor. It still hurt, but he didn't nearly faint from the pain. He was finally almost healed. He could be free of this bed.

As he slowly levered himself to his feet, he realized he was not only free of the bed, he was free of all of the obstacles between him and Cosette also. There was no more revolution to take part in, and the law had no more interest in him. Cosette's father knew about and approved of their relationship. Finally, he and Cosette could marry!

**Title: **Summer  
**Prompt:** Summer  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Cosette realizes how much time has passed

As Cosette sat vigil by Marius' sickbed, she realized that it was summer. The fresh cool of spring had passed on, to be replaced by hot, airless days. Had spring really gone by so fast? She had met Marius in the spring, when the flowers had first begun to bloom.

Marius moaned faintly and stirred, and Cosette soothed him. She knew that in her concern about leaving and the revolution she hadn't noticed spring had passed by, and she didn't admit it to herself, but she had begun to fear that summer would also end before Marius would wake up.

**Title: **Rainy Nights  
**Prompt:** Rain  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: **Marius always keeps his word

Cosette looked gloomily out the window at the rain. Marius wouldn't come in this. But as she looked out, she saw something climb over the wall. Cosette stared and quietly sped downstairs. Grabbing her cloak, she walked outside. She squinted through the rain. "Marius?" she called tentatively. Surely she'd only imagined…

A dark shape loomed beside her, and she jumped before she realized it was Marius. "Marius," she gasped, "I didn't think you'd come." Despite her cloak, she could feel her hair clinging wetly to her face.

"I told you I would," he said, "A little rain couldn't stop me."

**Title:** A New Feeling  
**Prompt:** Lightning  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Their first kiss

Lightning. He tasted like lightning, Cosette decided later, when she thought about it. Or maybe that was just the shock that ran through her veins when he pressed his lips to hers—a delicious combination of surprise and pleasure and just a dab of fear. She'd never kissed anyone before, hadn't even thought of doing it. And they weren't supposed to be kissing now. What if they were caught? Marius could be sent away; she might never see him again. But as he pulled back, she found herself following, leaning forward on tiptoes to kiss him again. Lightning was addicting.

**Title:** Control

**Prompt:** Storm  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Their first kiss

He shouldn't be kissing her, he knew. They hardly knew each other. But he couldn't resist one small kiss. His control was strained, his love and desire storming within him, but he made himself pull back after pressing his lips against hers.

He had time to take a breath—to try to regain his bearings, and then she kissed him again. The storm broke inside of him, and this time he couldn't stop himself from pulling her closer, holding her tighter. It was then he knew that if he couldn't have this with her, he didn't want anything at all.


	18. Light, Lies, Triumph, Truth, Tease

**There's only two chapters left for this, I believe - we're in the home stretch! Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. **

* * *

**Title:** In the Night  
**Prompt:** Light  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Cosette needs a little help to get through the night sometimes

Marius never says anything when he wakes up in the middle of the night to find Cosette weeping silently into her pillow. These moments don't need words, in fact, words would just bring up awkwardness. Instead, he just pulls her close and lets her cry on his shoulder. When she's calmer, he holds her until she falls asleep again and doesn't let her go until it's light out. In daylight, she can find joy their marriage and running their household, in little things. But he knows that at night it's his job to help her through the memories and grief.

**Title:** What to Say  
**Prompt:** Truth  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** For once, Marius doesn't want to tell the truth.

Marius longs to tell Cosette anything but what he has come to say. He wants to say that he'll follow her anywhere, or that they should elope tonight, or that he's ready to ask her father's blessing. He wants to tell her that he's really a prince and is going to take her off to a castle. He wants to sweep her into his arms and kiss her so he doesn't have to say anything. But instead of any of that, he forces himself to tell her the truth. "I have to go to fight at the barricades tomorrow, Cosette."

**Title:** Promises  
**Prompt:** Lies  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Cosette longs for some reassurance

"Say you won't leave me again," Cosette whispered as she knelt by Marius' bedside. Her fingers clutched the sheets as she watched over the man she loved. So much of her life had been built of secrecy and lies. The lies the Thenardiers told about her mother. The secrecy that Papa insisted was necessary. She desperately needed this to be true, but she couldn't bear to ask when Marius was conscious; she was too afraid of the answer.

But at her whisper his eyes cracked open, and his hand slowly reached to cover hers, gripping lightly. "Never," he whispered back.

**Title:** Flirt  
**Prompt:** Tease  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Marius is a flirt

The first night that Marius came over the wall, a light coming on in Papa's bedroom made her fear that they had been discovered. "You must go," she whispered urgently. "Someone might see you." When her urging didn't get him to move, she added, "Please?"

He smiled mischievously. "Only if I can come back tomorrow night," he said.

"But," she stuttered. "It's not proper—"

"I'm not leaving until you promise I can."

She stared at him and was reassured by his teasing smile. "Alright then," she said with a coy smile of her own. "Now hurry before you're caught!"

**Title: **Climbing

**Prompt:** Triumph  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Marius has to see his love

Marius gripped the slippery bars tightly and tried frantically to find purchase for his feet. He slid another inch or two downward before he could stop himself. This gate was too tough, and the wall was impossible to climb. He couldn't do it.

But he had a vision of his love, beautiful in her frilly dresses and shy smiles. If he didn't succeed, he'd never even know her name.

He found the strength, somehow, to pull himself up, and his feet miraculously found a toehold. He scrambled further up, finally grasping the top of the gate. He had done it.


	19. Anger, Hate, Hero, Villain, Journey,

**Second to last chapter! **

* * *

**Title:** Anger  
**Prompt:** Anger  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Cosette's feelings run wild.

"Don't you _dare_ do that to me again!"

Protesting, Marius tried to fend off Cosette's small, pummeling fists. It wasn't easy, since he wasn't too fast himself, but he managed to get a hold on her wrists.

She struggled against him before collapsing on the nearby chair. Warily he released her, but she didn't attack him again. Looking up, she said in a low voice. "Don't you _ever_ go out trying to get yourself killed again."

Rubbing his chest, Marius decided not to point out that she hadn't thought she'd see him again anyway. He nodded. "Never again, I swear."

**Title:** Selfishness  
**Prompt:** Hate  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Marius doesn't know which would be worse...

Cosette turned away from him, tears sparkling in her eyes. "We're leaving tomorrow…for England," she whispered.

His stomach clenched. He hated, even in this way he couldn't prevent, to cause her pain. He was the reason leaving France would hurt. His fault. If only he'd stayed away, watched from a distance, she wouldn't hurt now.

But as he wrapped her in his arms, trying vainly to tell her everything would be alright, he knew that he would have done anything to have had this bit of happiness, even though it hurt them both. He hated that selfishness most of all.

**Title:** A Noble Deed  
**Prompt:** Hero  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Marius and Cosette inspire a noble act

Valjean's head jerked around when someone called for Marius. He found the boy who answered and looked at him for a long moment. Marius seemed younger than the rest of the revolutionaries, more refined than anyone except the leader. As Valjean watched he went about his duties, but his eyes didn't have the fire that the others did, and his yells weren't as enthusiastic.

Valjean nodded to himself. If at all possible he would get himself and this boy out of here. Cosette loved him, and Valjean could see he was a respectable man. He would do this for her.

**Title:** Monster  
**Prompt:** Villain  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Javert can't bring himself to do as he should

Javert stepped out of the dark ahead of Valjean and his burden. He had known he would find them, but strangely he felt no triumph. As he listened to Valjean reason with him, he would even feel his sense of justice slipping away. It escaped further as he remembered Valjean saving his life, and it fled entirely when his gaze shifted to the boy Valjean carried so easily. One of the revolutionaries, doubtless, but he looked too young to fight. The blood staining the boy's clothes clinched it. He let them go. He was ruthless, but he was no monster.

**Title:** Growing Up  
**Prompt:** Journey  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Cosette has come a long way from who she was.

Cosette almost fainted when Papa carried Marius in covered in blood. She hadn't expected to see either of them again after finding Papa's note that morning. And now it looked like she'd not see Marius for long. She clutched at the door frame in fear and nausea. But it passed, and she resolutely straightened her spine. She wasn't a little girl anymore, didn't hide in a convent. If she wanted both her Papa and her beloved to stay around, she'd have to step up and help. "What can I do to help?" she asked, beginning to roll up her sleeves.

**Title:** Gifts  
**Prompt:** Flower  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Marius loves to bring Cosette joy

Marius hunted through the flower-seller's wares for the perfect bloom for Cosette. There had to be one flower here as beautiful her. One blossom that matched the brilliance of her smile, the luminousness of her eyes…

Cosette blushed as he handed her the white rose, as she always did. "You don't have to keep doing this," she said, smiling.

"Do what?" he teased, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Be so sweet," she said.

"But I do," he said, giving her a kiss. It was true. Even after ten years he couldn't stop showing her how much he loved her.


	20. Found, Button, Responsibility, Vision,

**Here's the last of them! It's a bigger batch too, so enjoy. Thanks tons to everyone who's stuck around and read and most especially reviewed for all of these - it's been great and really inspiring. Thanks!**

* * *

**Title:** Found  
**Prompt:** Found  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Cosette finds an unexpected reminder of Marius

It felt odd to be walking in the garden during the day, knowing there was no chance that Marius would be here. Odd and sad.

She walked slowly over to the bench and sat down, looking at her toes. Marius wouldn't come tonight either—he said he could not miss this meeting of his friends. She sighed, and something caught her eye. Leaning down, she picked up a button, undoubtedly from Marius' coat. Smiling to see even so tiny a part of him, she tucked it in her pocket and told herself to remember to give it back to him.

**Title:** Tidy  
**Prompt:** Button  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Cosette indulges in a small spat of domesticity.

"Hold out your arms," Cosette asked him, and Marius stared at her in confusion for a few seconds before extending his arms.

She dimpled at him and examined his sleeves, extracting a button from her pocket that he hadn't known was missing. "I found this here," she said, pulling a small sewing kit out also. Before he could say anything, she'd begun to resew on the last button.

"Thank you," he said when she'd finished, almost shy in the face of such intimate domesticity.

She cut the thread and then her fingers slid down to curl through his. "You're welcome."

**Title:** A Vision  
**Prompt:** Vision  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Marius is woken up in the middle of the night

A light touch on his forehead woke Marius from an uneasy sleep, and he opened his eyes to find Cosette standing over him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She trailed off, and her embarrassment increased as Marius just looked at her, unable to think about anything but how beautiful she was then. He wondered if she was aware of how thin her nightgown was, or how it clung to her.

Evidently she did now, because she flushed. "I'm sorry. I'll just go—"

Marius stopped her. "I love you."

She smiled and was gone.

**Title:** Nighttime Thoughts  
**Prompt:** Responsibility  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Marius watches Cosette sleep

Marius lay on his side, watching his wife sleep by the candlelight. He couldn't believe that just earlier that day they had married, that he could watch her whenever he wanted for the rest of their lives. She was so beautiful, her skin golden in the candlelight and her hair falling in soft waves around her face. She was his to take care of now. It was his responsibility to make her happy. He gently tugged her back against him, smiling when she sighed and relaxed into him, still asleep. A heavy responsibility, but one that he took on gladly.

**Title:** Joy  
**Prompt:** Swing  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Cosette's happiness knows no bounds

The day that they set the date for their marriage was the happiest that Cosette had ever experienced. "Truly?" she squeaked when Marius told her it was all arranged. He nodded, and she launched herself at him, squealing.

Laughing, he caught her easily, and as her arms went around his neck, he twirled her around and around, his lips finding hers. She laughed against his mouth, feeling as if she could float away in the feeling of his arms around her, around and around and around until it felt like they were the only people alive in the whole world.

**Title:** A Wedding  
**Prompt:** Beginnings  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Marius and Cosette get married

Marius wasn't listening to a word the priest said. How could he, when he had the most beautiful girl in the world standing next to him, looking radiant in her dress? How could he concentrate on mere words when he was thinking about he was luckiest man he knew? How could he do more than go through the motions when the rest of their lives stretched out before him on a glittering road? This day, this moment, was only a beginning, a glorious beginning to everything he'd ever wanted. He gripped Cosette's hand a little tighter. It was their beginning.


End file.
